


An Interlude of Purple Curiosity

by DinosaurEyes



Series: Colors Collection [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gap Filler, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurEyes/pseuds/DinosaurEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles thinks about life and death. Naturally, Erik comes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude of Purple Curiosity

People can be so dramatic Charles thinks as he washes up in his bathroom. After spending this (hellish) day listening to the CIA blather on about nuclear war and the end of the world as we know.

Of course, that isn’t to say that the end is really the end. Merely the beginning of something new, and the death of something that was too outdated to last.

Or something. Too be perfectly honest, Charles isn’t quite sure where he’s going with this. But it’s important, you see.

It’s important that you understand – even if all the humans were wiped from the earth, even if all the mutants were, it wouldn’t be the end.

The earth would keep spinning. The sun would still burn, life would carry on.

Only it would be a more peaceful era, he thinks (at night, when he can’t sleep because the dreams are so loud and he can’t fall asleep because he doesn’t know if it will be his dream or someone else’s – he can’t remember what his own dreams felt like) no humans with their wars and petty squabbles.

It scares him when he thinks like this though, so he tries to focus on the happier things in life – Ravens smile, the blue sky, children laughing.

They mock him for his ways – he can hear them. Laughing about how he blathers about genetics. But they never seem to realize this, even though it constantly floats in the back of their minds.

Worry that he knows. Worry that he hears.

And it hurts, but not as much as it hurts when he hears the darker thoughts running through their heads – because even if they realize he can hear them, they don’t accept that he doesn’t want to.

Because it suffocates him when he hears – how can I trust someone who can make me believe anything?

How can they think I would do that?

Logically, he can understand their fear. But he is only human after all, and sometimes he catches himself wondering if he could just place that trust into their –

Throwing up is an almost hourly occurrence when he has days like that. No one seems to understand that he struggles. It’s always up to him to be the leader, the one who knows what to do.

Professor X.

 

After the events of this day – after Darwin and angelshawhowdidthishappen? Charles feels like screaming at the world at the top of his lungs. How can he be the calm one, the adult? Raven is only 5 years younger than him, so what is it that makes it okay for her to act like a child?

He had meant it, he had expected better than her. She’s the one who isn’t afraid of him. She’s the one who he trusts irrevocably. She’s the one who is familylovetrust, and he had expected her to act like the girl he had fallen in love in.

Honestly, he’s disappointed because the girl he knows and knew wouldn’t have ever dreamt of doing something like that, and it makes him wonder – how else has she changed? What else has he missed? He doesn’t pry into her mind to find out.

(Raven is different. In every way that matters, but she doesn’t understand that. She thinks he only sees her as someone because he isn’t alone with her.

But it is so much more. So much more)

He doesn’t like prying into minds anyways – it tastes like disgust and fear and something else, something that pulses murky gray through his head and he has to sit down.

But he did it with Emma, although she had met him with ice blue contempt and bright orange triumph. He’ll do it again.

 

Ah, but Erik.

 

Erik who meets him, furious black tempered with cautious, curious violet. Erik, who's mind is a contradiction – a sharp broken place covered in velvet. Charles can feel himself drawn into it every time. He stops and stares at himself in the bathroom. Bland blue eyes, small mouth, pale skin. Nothing remarkably different about him. Erik strides forth like a Viking though, commands a room every time. He is a caged tiger, still and waiting and deadly.

So when, Charles wonders, did he fall in with him.


End file.
